


The Padawan

by CPTSilver



Series: A Star Wars Story [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTSilver/pseuds/CPTSilver
Summary: The first story involving the Jedi Master Silver and a Padawan Vriska Scarlet, this is the story on how they meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first ark in a series I've always wanted to write, I have it all in my head, I just need to get it down on paper now.

A Fury-class Interceptor approached Tython, the home world of the Jedi, despite this being a well-known ship of a Sith warrior, it was allowed passed the Star Destroyers that guarded the planet. It had been a while since this particular ship was seen flying into Tython, watching it descend was a Jedi Master, she wore typical brown robes of a Jedi Knight.

She watched as the ship continued to descend onto the landing platform, old memories resurfaced of her time aboard this particular ship, memories of her old Padawan and the adventures they had gone on, the days and nights the two of them had trained on the ship, but as these memories crossed her mind, the pain of an old wound came back, she clutched at her side as her scar started to burn again. It had been over a year since she had received the injury but it still continued to burn whenever she thought about going back to fighting on the front lines, because of this, the Jedi council had moved her to the temple on Tython to train the next generation of Padawans, but still she yearned to get back out there.

The Fury-class Interceptor had landed and one of its occupants was exiting through the door in the back of the ship, he was a young man, also dressed in the robes of a Jedi Knight, the Jedi master watched him walk down the ramp, he didn't look too impressed to be on Tython but once he saw her, his expression changed, he smiled as he approached her, his brown eyes shone with happiness.

“It's good to see you Master Akali” he said with a small bow, as he did so, memories of a young Padawan bowing with enthusiasm washed over her but as he rose it became the young man in front of her.

“It is good to see you too Master Silver, it's been far too long since we parted ways” she replied, Akali started to walk towards the Jedi Temple followed by her old Padawan.  
“Told you, you'd miss me” he smiled at her.  
“Not that much” she replied.  
“If you didn't invite me here because of my charm then why did you?” Silver asked.  
“The council told me” She watched as the smile from Silver's face dropped “You've rejected several Padawans they tell me” she continued, they walked a few paces in silence.

Silver was about to open his mouth when Akali cut him off “Don't you dare say you're not ready, I trained you better then that!” They continued to walk in silence as Silver thought over his answer.

He let out a sigh before talking again “They weren't for me” he answered bluntly “None of them could keep up” Akali was about to say something when Silver cut her off “You would have rejected them too”

“I did read the reports you gave the council, which is why I invited you here” Silver gave her a questioning look “I think I've found a Padawan that will suit you, she reminds me of my last Padawan” she continued, Silver’s expression changed to a look of interest.

“I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult” He smiled at her.

“I'll leave that up to you” Akali said as she stopped in front of a door, it opened up into an observation room.

She signaled Silver to take the lead, the room overlooked a training room, the windows in this room were set up so people in the observation room could see into the training room but those training could not see into the observation room, two figures could be seen dueling, one was a Jedi Master that Akali had asked to be here, he had brown shoulder length hair and used a green double-bladed lightsaber. His opponent was a female Padawan, she appeared mostly human except her ears which were higher up on her head and resembled cat ears, she also had a tail of a cat, her hair and tail where jet black. She used two blue lightsabers and was giving her opponent a hard time.

Akali could see Silver's interest in the fight, as he watched, she pulled up the Padawan's data on a tablet and handed to Silver, his eyes didn't leave the fight as he took it.

“I've had some say in her training since I arrived here, but I can only do so much” she paused for a moment to let the fight continue on a bit longer, the Padawan still held the upper hand “There isn't a single Jedi or Padawan here she hasn’t beaten, present company excluded of course” Silver didn't even flinch at the comment “What she needs now is a Master, I would have taken her but” Akali trailed off, she caught Silver giving her a sideways glance before continuing to watch the fight unfold in front of him.

“Putting Cheren on the defensive isn't really that impressive” Silver said after a few seconds of silence “He was never that good at combat to begin with” Silver added, finally looking down at the tablet, Akali just watched him go through the Padawan's data.

“So she’s had several Masters in the past, what happened to them?” Silver asked.

“Her Masters could never keep up with her” Akali replied, she could see that using his words against him had got a reaction “She’s has real potential as a Jedi and the council sees that, she would have been kicked out of here a long time ago, but I've been keeping an eye on her, even while you were my Padawan, I was going to pick her up right after you, which is why I suggested to the council that you take her” Akali finished, she looked at Silver who eyes were now back on the fight.

After a minute of watching, Silver finally spoke up “Tell her to meet me at our old training ground, let's see this Padawan's spirit” Silver turned around and left the room, now only Master Akali stood alone, she gave a sigh of relief.  
“There's still a chance at least” she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Padawan walked back to her room, her training with Master Cheren had lasted over an hour and all he did was block and defend against her, she had him with his back up against the wall in every fight, she had yet to lose a fight at the temple in the last four years. She was yet to have a permanent Master, the last few had only taken her on missions because the Jedi council told them too. Somehow, she hadn't been kicked out of the order yet, even though she was well over the age of a Padawan who would receive a permanent Jedi Master. She was lost in thought when someone calling out to her derailed her train of thought.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you Vriska, where have you been” the voice called out, Vriska turned around to find a purple Twi'lek waving at her.

“Oh, hi Idan” Vriska smiled back, this Twi’lek was an old friend of hers, they had started their training together when they were just younglings and over the years became close friends. Her full name was Idan'dase and she was the Padawan of Master Cheren, who had taken her on four years ago. Idan hadn't been off world much but was an excellent negotiator, in her short time as Master Cheren's Padawan, Idan had stopped a full out war with the local inhabitants of Tython and set up a fair trade with them, boosting her to the temples most loved Padawan.

“When you didn't show for lunch, I was worried that you had been kicked from the order” Idan grabbed ahold of Vriska's hand “Please don't make me worry like that” Idan pleaded with her friend.

“You always looked out for me” Vriska said placing her other hand on top of Idan's one holding hers “I made you a promise, we'll both be Jedi Knights one day, together”

Idan relaxed at her friends’ words “So where have you been then?” She asked.  
“Your Master wanted a sparring match against me” Vriska answered  
“What? Why would he do that? He knows better than to fight you head on”  
“I don't know, it was a nice workout at least” Vriska said awkwardly, she knew that Idan looked up to Master Cheren, and she didn't want to trash talk her Master “So you still got some time for lunch?” Vriska asked.  
“For you, I always have time” Idan replied.

The two girls made their way to the temple’s cafeteria, after getting what then wanted to eat, they sat down and started to talk, it was clear to Vriska that Idan had something to tell her, Vriska got most of her news from Idan these days, it helped that her Master was well connected to the council so Vriska got to hear all about Jedi activity around the galaxy.

“You're not going to believe who's here at the moment” Idan started, before Vriska could answer, Idan went on “Master Silver!” she exclaimed  
“No way, the Master Silver, Master Akali's old Padawan?” Vriska was surprised that he was here, Master Akali had spoken very highly of the Jedi Knight during her classes.  
“Yes, the second youngest Jedi to get the rank of Master, only second to his former Master” Idan said excitedly “After what I've heard from Master Cheren, if he's here, something big is going down, they only call him in if everything else has failed, he's the big guns” Idan couldn't hold back her delight.

“Clam down there fan girl” Vriska said teased “Maybe you can convince your Master to get you a transfer” Vriska added, Idan gave a single laugh.  
“Silver has rejected every Padawan given to him, there is no way he'll take me on, I don’t think he’s here for a Padawan” Idan said, Vriska thought on her friends’ words.

“If Master Silver isn't here for a Padawan then why is he here?” Vriska asked aloud.  
“That's what I'm saying, the council only call him in for big problems, the thing is, I haven't heard a single thing about any issues that would need his attention around here, if anything I would of thought that the council would have him dealing with the imperial occupation of Tatooine” the two Padawans thought about it, an idea crossed Vriska's mind, one that she knew would get a rise out of Idan.

“What if we followed him?” Vriska asked “See what he’s up too” Vriska added, Idan mouth fell open in horror at the thought.  
“You want to get kicked out?” Idan said in shock.  
“Relax, I was just pulling your leg” Vriska said with a smile “How can someone like you, a master negotiator, keep falling for my crap” Vriska laughed, Idan blushed with embarrassment “Just keep an ear out and let me know if you hear anything” Vriska finished, the two girls ate the rest of their lunch while talking about their morning.

Once finished the two Padawans packed up their trays and started to head off to the temple’s meditation room, but as they made their way to there, Master Akali approached them.

“Padawans” Akali said to the pair.  
“Master Akali” The girls replied together with a bow.  
“Idan’dase, Master Cheren has been asked to attend a meeting with the Jedi council, he would like you to meet him there right away please” Akali said, the two girls looked at each other and Vriska knew what her friend was thinking, she was about to find out why Master Silver was here “As for you Vriska, please head to the training hollow just outside the temple” Akali continued, Vriska was a little confused, this hollow was Akali’s favorite outdoor fighting ground, Akali had given most of her classes there.

“Master, are you holding a special class today?” Vriska asked, Master Akali’s classes had been Vriska’s favorite over the past year, out of all the Jedi Master’s’ in the galaxy, Akali was the one she looked up to the most, Master Akali had set every record for combat in the temple, no one had come close to her in the years since, not even her old Padawan. It was just a shame that Master Akali was now deemed unfit for battle, Vriska had wanted to become her Padawan next.

“Not today” Akali replied, she nodded at the girls to signal that they should now do what she asked of them, Idan headed straight for the temple’s council room, Vriska was about to head off to the hollow when Master Akali placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Best of luck to you Padawan” She said to Vriska, Vriska was taken aback by this but she bowed to her Master.  
“Thank you Master” She said, she wasn’t sure what she was thanking Akali for but something about Akali’s tone said that whatever was waiting for her in the training hollow was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Vriska made her way to the training hollow, if Master Akali wasn’t the one wanting to do a class there today, what was waiting for her, Akali’s words still haunted her as she made her way there, why had she wished her luck for this? Was this going to be another test, one that would decide her fate with the Jedi Order?

As Vriska came into view of the hollow she could see someone standing in there, they wore the robes of a Jedi and their arms were crossed in front of them, as she got closer, she still couldn't recognize who it was, this Jedi Knight had short black hair and brown eyes. “This is definitely a test” she thought to herself. Between her and the Jedi Knight were three practice sabers sticking out of the ground, Vriska approached the Jedi knight and bowed, he did not return it however.

“The names Silver, I’m going to be your opponent for the day” He said bluntly, Vriska’s mind began to run wild, this was Master Silver, Master Akali’s old Padawan, she had only heard Akali talk about him but had never seen him before, she was a little taken aback. He raised one hand out in front of him and pulled a practice saber from the ground using the force, it ignited the second it was in his hand.

“Is this a test or” was all Vriska was able to get out before Silver lunged at her, she tried to dodge but wasn’t fast enough, Silver's blade made contact with her shoulder, she cried out in pain, she spun around to find Silver following up on his second attack, Vriska dodge again, this time the blade only just nicked her, Vriska jumped back to put some distance between her and Silver but he was already on her, she reached out and pulled the other two practice sabers to her side just in time for his attack, she blocked it, now it was time for him to go on the defensive.

She pushed him back and gave him no room to counter, going into an attack stance she took the fight to him but he simply parried and fought back, landing a blow to her elbow, pain shot up her arm and she loosened her grip on her saber, Silver didn’t hold back, using her moment of weakness he got a clean hit in, knocking the wind out of Vriska, the shock went through her whole body and she fell to one knee. Silver's attacks stopped as he watched Vriska, his saber still buzzing.

Vriska focused, his first round of attacks did manage to catch her off guard but she wasn't about to let him do it again, she reached out to pull the second Saber back to her, pain shot up her outstretched arm as Silver landed a blow, Vriska let out a scream of pain as her arm went limp, Silver wasn't moving again, only watching Vriska.

Anger swelled up inside of her but her training kicked in, closing her eyes, she claimed her mind and only focused on the problem in front of her. Her opponent was Master Silver, trained by her idol, who so happen to have been one of the best Jedi fighters at her peak, Silver was not going to be an easy fight.

She opened her eyes once she was focused, Silver hadn't moved from where he was before, now battle ready, she knew fighting someone who was proficient in wielding one saber was going to beat her using the same method but all she needed to do was find an opening to gain back her second saber.

“Awfully nice of you to wait for me this time” Vriska said as she stood up, Silver said nothing back. 

Vriska leapt at Silver unleashing a flurry of wild blows, once she stopped it was his turn, his attacks were precise but Vriska just went on the defensive, blocking everything he threw at her, the two circled around the hollow once before Vriska found an opening in his attacks, Vriska went back into wild blows while Silver deflected. Not knowing if Silver had noticed that they had moved closer to her second saber, she let up her attack so that Silver would move in.

He fell for it, just before his first attack landed Vriska reached out and pulled the second saber to herself, using her first saber to block the attack she then followed up and broke through his offence, she finally had him on the ropes, now unleashing her full attack mode she made her move but Silver once again just blocked and parried.

None of Vriska's attacks landed, it had been awhile since this had happened to her, she was distracted for just a moment thinking about the last time she lost a fight, Silver used to his at advantage. In one sweep he landed a blow hitting both of Vriska's wrists, pain shot through them and she dropped her sabers, Silver didn't stop there, the next attack hit Vriska square in the chest and she keeled over in pain.

“You beat up Padawans in your free time do you” Vriska spat as she lay on the ground.  
“Not particularly” Silver replied “This fight is over, head back to the temple when you're ready Padawan” Silver said over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Not yet” groaned Vriska, she picked up her sabers and got into an attack stance, Silver turned back to face her, Vriska could see he was about to say something but didn't want to hear it, using the force to drive herself forward to attack Silver one more time but it was useless, Silver with no effort on his part parried the incoming attack, knocking both sabers from Vriska's hands again and this time held the tip of his saber to her throat.

This was it, Vriska had no more fight in her, she closed her eyes and fell to her knees in defeat. “This is it, I'm out now” she thought to herself, she heard Silver's saber turn off, how was she going to explain to Idan that this was it for her, that she'd have to break her promise.

Vriska felt a hand rest on the top of her head.  
“Easy now Padawan, you're not done yet” Silver said calmly, Vriska opened her eyes and looked up at the Jedi Master, he had a warm smile, Vriska wanted to say something but something told her to keep quiet, Silver lifted his hand off her head and started to walk away.

“Oh, and by the way, we leave at zero eight hundred tomorrow, I'd suggest you'd get yourself familiar with the ship beforehand, it's going to be your home from now on” He called out over his shoulder.

Vriska stayed kneeling where she had been struck down “Was that his way of saying I’m his Padawan?” She thought to herself “I've got to tell Idan” she said out loud this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska was still very confused about her test with Master Silver, she had lost the fight, yet he had decided to take her on as his Padawan. After she had finally got up from where Silver had last knocked her down, she went straight to her room and gathered up what little she had, a few changes of clothes, her lightsabers, a picture of her and Idan from a few years ago and a journal. The Jedi way meant that she had very little possessions, placing it all in one bag Vriska headed out to find Master Silver's ship, she had never seen it before but since she knew every other ship that docked at the Temple’s shipyard, it wasn't going to be hard to find.

She was right, among the four regular ships that called this planet home was a ship she had never seen land here, but she had seen it before, the Fury-class Interceptor was a well-known Sith Warrior ship, it really stood out among the Republic ships around it. As she approached the ship, she could hear music coming from within, once she was inside the music was blasting with guitar and drums, it sounded very strange to her, she made her way further the ship.

The entrance to the ship was located at its rear, this lead into an airlock that was open due to the ship being grounded, past the airlock was the lounge, this room was the center hub for the ship, it had a holo terminal in its center, to the left of the terminal was a table that sat eight, with a small kitchen opposite so the crew could get something to eat then sit down. On the right of the terminal was a lounge set, a small table sat in the middle of a quarter circle lounge chair, two three-seater lounges and two single chairs. Two hallways lead off either side of this room, while a door to the right of the lounge chairs lead further into the ship.

The music seemed to be coming from a room that was just down the right hallway, Vriska called out but no one answered, yet she could feel that someone was on the ship with her, she made her way to where the music was coming from.

This room was the engine room as far as Vriska could tell, as she looked around the room for the source of the music, she spotted a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the engine, the music was coming from a small box sitting next to the legs, Vriska could hear a female’s voice singing along to the music.

“Excuse me” Vriska called out, the singing stopped and a blue female Twi’lek shot out from under the engine, she reached over and stopped the music.  
“Sorry about that, music helps me get lost in my work” The Twi’lek said, she reached for a cloth that was in her back pocket and tried to wipe off the grease on her face “I’m Mirajane, the crews engineer” She said as she reached out a dirty hand to Vriska, Vriska shook it out of politeness “The Captain said we were getting a new crew member but he never mentioned that it was a kitty pet”

Vriska felt that “Kitty pet” was an insult but chose to ignore it “I’m Vriska, and I guess I’m Master Silver’s new Padawan now” she said, trying to convince herself more than Mirajane.  
“He told me to show you around the ship, let's start with our living quarters” Mirajane said, she led Vriska out of the engine room and across the hallway, this led into a room that had three bunk beds, the floor had all sorts of tools and parts scattered around and two of the three beds were covered in blueprint sheets and Holo vids.

“Sorry about the mess, the Captain gave me short notice that you'd be coming, since I was the only female on the crew I've had a room to myself so I'm not use to having company” Mirajane said waving her arms around the room “Ummm, that clean bed over there” she pointed out the one half made bed “Is mine, feel free to take any other one and uhhh” Mirajane stopped to think about something “I'll clean this place up now” she started by taking tools off the floor.  
Vriska placed her bag on the closest bed, she moved the Holo vids to one side, Mirajane came over and picked them all up in a hurry and place them on the last bunk bed. Mirajane came back and kicked under the bed, a draw popped out “A place for any robes you have” she said before walking away to move the mess into piles. Vriska placed her spare robes and journal into the draw, next to the bed was a small shelf that she used to place the picture of her and Idan on, Vriska then placed her bag in the draw too, she then sat on the bed and watched Mirajane sort her mess into piles around the room, Vriska took this time to meditate, she needed to claim herself over what had happened these past few hours.

Not long after Vriska closed her eyes, music started to blast again, she opened one eye to see that Mirajane had brought the music box into the room and was now cleaning to the beat. Vriska took this as a challenge, she tried to meditate and block out the music but the more she tried the more the beat got stuck in her head, soon she found herself simply just listening to the music. After a few songs Vriska felt a bump on her head, when she opened her eyes, she found Mirajane was standing in front of her arms hands on her hips, the music was a lot quieter now.  
“Ready to see the rest of the ship?” Mirajane asked, Vriska nodded.

Mirajane lead Vriska back into the hallway, she pointed to the engine room “That’s the Starboard engine room, we also have one for the Port engine” then pointing to the left “That is the maintenance hatch for the starboard turret, the port turret also has one on the other side” Mirajane gestured to the other side of the ship, she then lead Vriska into the main room “This is the lounge, we eat and have crew meetings in here” Mirajane then moved on without skipping a beat, she lead Vriska through the door next to the lounge chairs, this was a small hallway that bent around to the left and lead into what Vriska knew was the bridge of the ship at first site.

“I don’t have to tell you what this is do I?” asked Mirajane.  
“No, I know what a bridge is” Vriska answered.  
“Good, now behind us” Mirajane pointed to an opening in the hallway bend “Is the locker room, weapons and amour are stored in there, just beyond that” She pointed to the back of the locker room, where a door was “Is the Captain's room”  
“And the Captain is Master Silver?” Vriska asked.  
“Yes, Silver is the Captain of our little crew here” Mirajane replied.

Mirajane lead Vriska back to the lounge room and took her to the other side, next to the table and chairs was another door, Mirajane pointed to it “That’s the boys Quarters, the three of them share a room” she said, Vriska was about to ask who the other members were but Mirajane was now on her way to the other hallway, she pointed to the right “And this here is the cargo hold” Mirajane said placing her hands on her hips looking proud of herself “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a stabilizer that needs attention” she marched off back down to the starboard engine room.

Vriska was left by herself in the lounge room, after a few seconds she heard Mirajane's music again but this time it wasn't as loud, she sat down on the semicircle lounge to do some real meditation, the music was a lot easier to block out this time. As she sat there meditating, she could feel the ship, it had a deep history but it was refusing to share with her, all she could get out of it was that it once belong to a Sith Lord but now its allegiance lies with the Jedi.

Vriska lost track of time as she tried harder to get the ship to share its history with her, she wanted to know the kind of person her new Master was, but the ship gave no hints.  
“Padawan!” A call broke through her thoughts, she opened her eyes to find Silver was now aboard the ship, she shot straight up and bowed “Master Silver, I was just meditating to get a level head, so much has happened today” she said.  
“It's ok Padawan, you were just pulling strange faces was all” he said.  
“I was?” Vriska asked.  
“Yes, what were you thinking about?” He replied.  
“This ship” Vriska stood up and placed one hand on the wall “It has a history, one I wanted to know about but I could only get a rough idea of it” Vriska looked over at Silver, he had a small smile on his face.  
“The old girl certainly does have a history, but you're going to have to earn her trust if you want to know” Silver said.  
“But it's just a ship?” Vriska said “it's not a living being” she added.  
“Lesson one Padawan, just because something doesn't seem to be living” Silver made air quotations at the word living “Doesn't mean it can't interact with you, remember the force flows through all things, living and non-living alike, earn this ship’s trust and she'll show you things that you'd never have thought about”

Vriska stood there and breathed in, Master Silver was right, this ship had something about it “Thank you Master, I will try my best” Vriska bowed again.  
“Oh, and she has a name too, we call her Night Fury or fury for short” Vriska had heard of crews giving their ships names so this wasn’t unusual but Vriska still found it funny that a Jedi would name a ship.  
“So, you meet Mira I take it then” Silver jumped to his next point.  
“Mira-jane?” Vriska questioned.  
“Yeah, we call her Mira for short” he replied.  
“Then yes, I did meet her” Vriska answered.  
“Good, the other four are on their way here now” he said as he started to make his way to the bridge.  
“Four?” Vriska said out loud “Mirajane said there was only three others guys on the crew” Vriska questioned.  
“She wasn't wrong, there are three other guys besides me” Silver said, Vriska was confused for a moment before a astromech came screaming in and booked it for the starboard engine room.  
“She didn't count X-ray since it's a droid” he said with a smile “Welcome to our little family” Silver added as he walked off to the bridge, Vriska stood there for a few seconds before heading to the bridge but as she did, X-ray came back into the room screaming then run off to the storage room.

“Is X-ray ok, Master?” She called out to Silver.  
“He's fine, just hates it when we change things up” Silver shouted back.  
Vriska made her way to the bridge where Silver was looking through the galaxy map.  
“So, it's because of me he's acting like that?” She asked.  
“Yes, but don't worry, the little guy will warm up to you” Silver replied “In the meantime, make yourself at home, we don't leave until tomorrow at this point” he added.  
“Yes Master” Vriska bowed and left Silver in the bridge “This crew just keeps getting weirder” she thought to herself, in the meantime she was going to have a better look around the ship to make sure she knew every part of it, she wasn’t going to lose this Master.


End file.
